Pokemon Getaway
by Honeygirl30
Summary: OLD AND DISCONTINUED The two friends, Polly and Millie, Get sucked into the world of Pokemon because of Polly's machine! Adding onto that, they turn into Pokemon themselves! Will they manage to find a way out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Getaway

Chapter 1;

"Wait up!" Screamed Polly faintly from Park Road.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. 'We want to play it at the same level,so don't run ahead'. You don't need to say it again!" said Millie further up the road. In case you didn't see the picture, Polly and Millie wanted to play a game together badly. It so happens that their friend, Gary, loved Pokemon but was tired of his Emerald game for the GBA. He lend it to Polly and Millie who were also Pokemon fans. They were racing to Millie's house to play it.

Polly was extra excited about it. Polly was a science freak. A building nut who gets overly excited. She was really smart, though. She made a machine that could manipulate the normal GBA format and turn it into a into a virtual reality. If it was low on electricity, it would take energy from it's surroundings and use that instead. She was proud of it. The hard part was lugging it to the house.

A huge storm was going on at the time. By the time they got to the house, there was a bubbling rumble of thunder.

"There!" Announced Polly, lugging the machine into the house. "Now I can test out my machine! Right, Millie?"

"Right," Replied Millie. "But I have this strange feeling that something bad will happen and send us on an exciting adventure. Oh never mind. Plug it in and turn it on!"

Millie had a strange 'power' to sense the future. Only faintly, though.

This fortune telling made Polly feel quite a bit uneasy. She tried to shake it off, but the uneasiness stood put.

Polly did as said, she plugged it into an outlet in the corner of the living room near a sofa, put the game into a slot as big as a slice of toast, and flicked on the little switch on the top on the machine.

There were two goggle-like things attached to the machine. "Let's do this!" Millie announced while putting them on. Polly did the same.

With the goggles on, they looked at the screen. They were having a Pokemon battle! Polly smiled rewardingly.

It was a one-on-one battle. Polly had a Plusle and named it after herself, same as Millie did with her Minun.

When they sent out their pokemon, they heard a huge boom from outside. Thunder struck the house! There was a power outage. "A power outage! Just grea..." Started Polly.

When seeing this, Millie started to ask, "What is it....".

"I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-this-!" Is the last thing Polly could manage to say before they both got engulfed in a yellow and pink light. The next thing, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Getaway

Chapter 2;

Millie woke up on a grassy plane that she had never seen before. But, yet, it looked familiar... "Whe-where am I???" she asked a seemingly empty space.

There was no answer, but a swish from a single flower.

Then, a hex of lines came from the place in which she was staring. In a few seconds, the lines disappeared leaving her feeling a bit woozy.

All of a sudden, the flower in front of her got bigger and bigger until it was as though she was as tall as the flower. In fact, she was as tall as the flower!

She was looking for help in the tall grass she was in, and didn't come out with results. She heard a noise above her. She looked up, and saw birds. She looked closer. ...Those weren't just any birds! They were... a flock of Tailow?!

"TAILOW???!!!" she screamed. Her eyes widened to a humongous size. She was being tipped forward so much that she would have thought she would tip over. But, that was not what she was thinking. The only thing that could register in her mind was, "Pokemon.... REAL pokemon.... in my life.... real life...". She was about to tip when she saw something dangling from her head. 2 things. They were all floppy and bouncy looking. She finally noticed this and tried to get them off, but when she tried... She felt her head as soft as a rabbit's. The things on her head were _rabbit ears_! She sat down and tried to think it over. She really tried. She tried to keep herself out of a trance to actually _think_. Then, she felt something inbetween her legs. It was short, but somewhat long. A _tail_!!! Before she could get in a trance, she heard a kid's voice. He was about 10 or so.

"Hey! A Minun! Perfect!" he called. It was then that she couldn't take it. She fainted. Then a ball was thrown, and she was sucked inside by a red light.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Getaway

Chapter 3;

"Chirp! Chirp!" is what Polly could make out through her sleepiness. She thought it was chirping. It wasn't chirping, though. Instead, it was "Spearow! Spear!" When she finally woke up, she tried to recall what happened last. "Let's see... I was drinking wine and, no. Ummm... I became a fast food restaurant worker and, nu-uh. Uhhhhh... I was lugging my machine...! Yes, something like that happened..." She whispered to herself. "Ummmm... Light! Bright light! Yes, I'm on the right track... Hmmm... Did I die? No, then I wouldn't be here. Wait, where IS here?" she thought. "Grass, TALL grass, REALLY tall grass... Doesn't look like anywhere I know of." The grass was about up to her waist. "Maybe this is virtual reality? If so, maybe pokemon will pop out!" Then a rustle came from above her. She sat flat on the ground and looked up. A bird was coming toward her. Polly stared at the bird with a blank expression. She did this until the bird talked. "Hello there. Anything wrong?" Her eyes widened. She tried to run away, but she tripped and somersaulted backwards. She eventually hit her head on a rock beside a riverbank. Polly rubbed it. "Ow... ow... Note to self: never do that again!" Then, she looked in the pond. She screamed. She saw a peach rabbit with red ears, hands, feet and tail. She was a Plusil! "Wha... How... This is a dream! I know it! If it is a dream, I will see a glint!" Polly said. Coincidentally, she saw a glint in the distance. It was moving. In a burst of relief, she followed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Getaway

* * *

Author's note; I'm sorry about the hiatus. I find myself busy all the time. I will try to update whenever I can. Please keep checking! On a different note, I have gotten a little better at writing. I will make longer chapters for you to wait for! They'll get a bit longer, I promise.

Chapter 4;

Millie woke up in a black room. There was no light. Even though that was the case, she could see everything. By 'everything', she meant herself. She looked in all directions, but there was nothing to see. The landscape seemed to go on so far but it felt so condensed. Everything seemed to quiet, but not eerie in the least. It seemed kinda... nice. She stood quietly in place. The mood started to settle when Millie felt a tap on her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned around. There was nobody there. Well, if she could take an abyss of nothingness, she can take an imagined gesture. This was somehow natural. All of a sudden, a bright red light attacked her at all sides. There was no escaping it. Just as fast as it happened, the empty room fled. She now found herself in a building. A hospital of sorts. It was rather high tech. What would she be doing there? And, now that she thought about it, where was Polly? As she searched the room, she came in contact with the boy in front of her. Was he a giant? No... he wasn't the only thing. All around the room were gigantic objects. By this logic, she could have only shrunk. The boy was wearing a T-shirt, scraped jeans and a backwards cap, presumably to try and be cool. After the events of earlier, she snapped out of of it and talked to the boy. "Hey... who are you? Please, tell me where I am and what's going o-" she couldn't finish. The boy had a smug look on his face. He blurted, "I am happy to be with you, too! I am Terry Rustle! Now what will be your name, little buddy?" Millie was puzzled. "U-um... My name is M-Millie." she stammered. "Hmm... yeah! Mattie would be a good name for my first pokemon EVER!" he declared. Pokemon? What was he talking about? He snatched his backpack and ran up to the nurse with curly pink loops for hair stationed behind that counter and talked. Meanwhile, Millie was dazed. Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Questions filled her mind like air in a balloon. She took this chance to take a look around. This was much like an ordinary hospital. Ancient looking pictures draped the white walls. It was about time when she stumbled upon a mirror. In it, she saw not herself, but a cute, fuzzy minun in her place. No... it couldn't be... Could she have..? Possibly, her words came out as random 'mi's and 'nin's? What was that room? She decided that the only way to find out was sticking with this boy. Terry, was his name? It was just then when the boy, Terry, got what he needed. He came over to poor Millie and said, "Come on, Mattie! Lets embark on our journey~!" He seemed really ignorant and stupid. Will she ever learn to like him? Terry ran out of the place quickly. Having little to no other choice, she trotted along with him. Outsides, he got on to him bike. It was red and had a faded lightning bolt on it. Then there was this weird side mirror. Millie hopped in the basket in front. "I need to tell my mom the news! She'll be so happy!" Terry nearly screamed. With that, he sped off. Millie looked back to see a pokemon center. Then there was a little plusil running toward it, looking for something.


End file.
